


Seeing Through the Years

by Jaina



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Het, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-31
Updated: 2007-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many, many years after the events of Deathly Hallows. With their husbands several years gone, Hermione and Ginny share a moment that is but one of many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Through the Years

**Author's Note:**

> Um...it sounded better in my head? I guess I wanted to write a fic where it showed that it's possible to still 'ship these two characters and like Harry and Ron...'cause you know, I do. And frankly I like H/G and H/Hr as well...so there!

"You know, Ronald never thought that anyone was ever jealous of him," Ginny says softly, as she moves to stand behind Hermione.

Ginny never takes her eyes off the mirror in front of them, where she can see Hermione's eyes meeting her own gaze, as she slowly lifts thick, bushy, brown hair - now streaked with silver - up off of the older witch's neck, and begins to slowly pull the brush through it in long, smooth strokes.

Ginny leans closer, her voice softening with ever word. "He never realized that I was jealous of every smile, every word, every kiss, every glance across a room, that you ever gave him."

Hermione's hand catches her wrist, and stops her brushing. "Oh, Gin. I-"

"'s okay," Ginny replies, and as she looks into Hermione's eyes she really means it. Because life with Harry was great. But this...this is something else.

They're both old now, grown women with grown children, and when their husbands died, several years ago now, it was almost more than they could take. They had slowly picked each other up and got on with life. And this is what they found when they did.

"'S okay," Ginny repeats more strongly, as she leans closer to Hermione. Because however, they got there, she's just happy to be there with Hermione now. "We had a fantastic life," she says now, squeezing Hermione's hand back in a strong, hard grip. "I don't regret any of it, and I wouldn't change a thing." She smiled, "But I do intend to savor every moment that we have left together, Hermione Jean Granger."

Hermione stands abruptly, pushing the chair away, and pulling Ginny closer to her at the same time. She smiles down at Ginny, with a look of such adoration that Ginny almost blushes. "You should never have been jealous, Ginevra. You've had a piece of my heart, every bit as long as Ron."

She pulls Ginny in for a hard kiss that leaves them both breathless. "I love you, Ginny Weasley." She smirks, "And at least you have an emotional range bigger than that of a teaspoon."


End file.
